Life of Sam and Daniel
by sg1elins
Summary: For ten years they had been kept apart, now they have started their own family. Nothing can stand in their way, not even old girlfriends/boyfriends. The adventures continues!


Stargate SG-1

Stargate SG-1

Av Elin and Elin

Daniel was standing in the briefing room, looking down at the Stargate, waiting for Sam to come through from Atlantis. Beside him in a black baby carrige the five months old twins Jacob and Janet sleeps softly. They look so much like their mother Daniel thinks. The Stargate opens. Daniel goes down the stairs to the control room, taking the twins in his arms.

"Incoming traveller, it's Lt. Colonel Carter sir"

"Open the iris"

Through the Gate Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter comes, Daniel goes down to meet her.

"Sam!" He kisses her on the lips and then give her little baby Janet.

"Hey, I missed you guys" Sam give the babies some kisses.

"Are you ready to go home then?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go and get my stuff in the lab" They goes away to the lab to get all of Sam's stuff.

At home:

"Mum" Jack says and runs over to Sam, the other kids comes behind him.

"Where is the nanny?" Daniel says a little worried. Jack comes behind him.

"Hi you guys. How has your day been?" he says

"Great" Sam says

"Sounds great! Just so you know, Lya and Martouf haven't slept at all today. Little Jack is the only one who slept at all, I love that kid, we Jack must stick together!"

Sam take the kids and goes away to get some new clothes on them.

"We're gonna go out for dinner tonight, do you wanna come? Daniel ask Jack.

"No, I don't wanna be in your way, it's Sam's first day home" Jack says.

"You won't be in the way, the kids would love if you could come, they just love you, and we could catch up and talk about old times"

"Okay then, let's go!" Jack says.

At the resturant:

"Daddy I want to go home now" Lya says.

"We just got here honey, you haven't eaten anything of your food yet"

"She's always like that you know" Sam says.

" I know, well if all of you are finished then we can go"

"Yes, let's go now, the twins must go to bed soon anyway" Jack says.

"Bye Jack, see you later" Daniel says and they all go home..

At home:

Sam and Daniel has just got the twins to sleep and goes in to the others.

"Mama, I wanna hear a goodnight story" Martouf says.

"Okay, but just one and then you all have to sleep, okay?"

"Okay mama" Sam sit down at Martouf's bed and Daniel at Jack's, Lya runs over to Sam.

"Once upon a time there was a man called Teal'c. He was a brave Jaffa and a hero. Teal'c had for years worshiped false gods but that was now over, he decided it was time for a change. So he went to the leader of a secret base called SGC. And there he started to help others to free the Jaffas" Sam talked for a long while.

"Now it's time for you to sleep"

"Tell us more mama!"

"It's time for all of you to sleep" Daniel says and especially looked at Jack.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Sam says and kissed them all goodnight and then turned the light of.

The Next day:

Sam and the kids were out in the park, it was a sunny beautiful day.

"Mummy, why couldn't daddy come with us?" asked Jack

"You know he had to work sweety but you will see him later today when we eat lunch"

"Why do we never get to come to his job?" Lya asked.

"Sorry kids I can't tell you that right now, but someday I will, come now it's time to meet daddy"

"Yeah!" the kids screams.

At Wallman's diner:

Sam and the kids sits around a big table, Daniel comes in with his green SGC clothes.

"Hey honey" he says and kisses Sam.

"Hey, how's work?" she asks while Daniel is hugging Lya.

"Not so great!"

"How come?" Sam asks while looking throw the menu.

"The Tok'ra contacted us today. According to them one of their agents has spotted Klorel!"

"That's impossible, he doesn't exist longer, they took him out of Skaara!" Sam whispers quitly

"I know, but that's what they told us, they want us to come to them later today"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, General Landry wants you to come to, he says that the Tok'ra trustes you!"

"I don't know, who will babysit the kids?" Sam whispers, the kids are eating so don't aren't listening to what they're saying.

"I already called Jack, he said he could do it"

"Alright then, I'll come.But only for this mission!"

"Okay, good! We better get going, the faster we go the faster we'll get home!" They pay for their food and then goes to leave the kids at Jack's place.

At Jack's place:

"So we'll be back later today or tomorrow if that's okay with you? Sam says to Jack when they leave the kids at his place.

"That's fine, now go, you don't wanna be late!" Jack tries to get Sam and Daniel to leave.

"Thank you again Jack, what would we do without you?" Daniel says and smiles to Jack.

"Probably not be here, so go! And have fun with the Tok'ra and say hey to them for me" Jack says and pushes Daniel out of the house.

"Thanks again Jack" Sam says and goes in to the car.

"Bye!" Jack and the kids waves goodbye to Sam and Daniel.

At Stargate Command:

"Chevron one,encoded" says a technician. SG-1, lead by Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, stands in the Gate room, waiting to go through the Stargate. Sam comes in, dressed in her old SGC clothes, she stands next to Daniel, who stands next to Teal'c.

"Are you ready for this" Daniel asks Sam. Sam looks up at the Stargate.

"As ready as I can be, and by the way, I've done this a million times before!" Sam answers.

"But there's been a while since you met the Tok'ra, have we even met them since your dad died?"

"We have Daniel Jackson" Teal'c says.

"Thank you Teal'c" Daniel response.

"Chevron seven, locked". The Stargate opens and the team gets ready to go through the Gate to the homeworld of the Tok'ra.

"Let's do this!" Sam says and they go through the Stargate.

At Jack's place:

"Why did our parents have to go so suddently, they never tells us anything about their job" little Jack says.

"Your parents and I have a very stressfull job, and they are very buisy but they will tell you about it when your older!

"But you doesn't work with daddy anymore Uncle Jack, dad told us that" little Jack says

"No, but I use to, now I work on another place, but my old job was so much better"

"Where does mummy work then?" little Jack asks and looks up on Jack.

"Well, she doesn't work so much anymore, she goes away sometimes to another country, you kids are very curious, I guess you get that from your parents, they are very curious people!"

"Can you tell me a story Jack, Lya suddently says, mummy and daddy always does.

"Yeah, story!" little Martouf says and wave with his little arms.

"Yes shore, Once upon a time..."

At the Tok'ras home planet:

SG-1 has just step through the Stargate and have now come to the home planet of the Tok'ra, a race against the Goa'uld. There is a female Tok'ra there to welcome them. Daniel immediately recognizes her.

"Anise!" he says.

"Welcome Dr Jackson, Lt. Colonel Carter, Tea'lc and you must be Lt.Colonel Mitchell" Anise says and look at Mitchell.

"Yes, and you can call med Cam" Cam says with a smile.

"Alright then, as you might know the Tok'ra has contacted you for a reason"

"Is it true? Is Klorel really back? I thought you took care of him!" Sam says.

"Unfortunatley Lt. Colonel Carter he is back and how he came back is a big question among the Tok'ra. The only thing we know is that he is back. One day he just came through the Stargate were two of our agents was visting, and they captured him.

"Then we must indeed get rid of him, he can not stay among the Tok'ra" Teal'c says.

"That is correct Teal'c, but we would like to know how he could come back and we thought you might would like to be with us under the interrogation."

"Yes, we would like that Anise" Daniel says.

"Bring the prisoner!" Anise says to a guard. A man comes in with Klorel. He look more evil and angry then he ever has.

"So we meet again" he says and laugh a really evil laughter.


End file.
